Unturned Classic Crafting Recipes
This page shows information and spoilers on how to craft items, structures, and the sort inside Unturned 2. Be advised. 'Supplies' 1 Log = 3 boards 1 Scrap Metal = 2 Nails 1 Scrap Metal + Fire = 2 Bolts 1 Board + Axe (tool) = 3 Sticks 2 Rocks + Fire = 1 Scrap Metal 'Components' 2 Boards = 1 Wooden Plate 2 Sticks = 1 Wooden Support 2 Plates = 1 Wooden Frame 2 Wooden Support = 1 Wooden Cross 'Barricades' 3 Boards + 1 Nails = Wooden Shield 4 Scrap Metal + 2 Bolts = Metal Shield 'Structures' 3 Wooden Frames = 1'' Foundation'' 2 Wooden Supports + 1 Board = 1 Wooden Pillar 2 Wooden Pillars + 2 Wooden Frames = 1 Wooden Wall 1 Wooden Wall = 2'' Wooden Ramparts'' 1 Wooden Platform + 2 Wooden Supports = 1 Wooden Ramp 1 Wooden Platform + 1 Wooden Frame = 1 Floor Hole 12 Sticks + 1 Duct Tape = 1 Wooden Ladder 1 Bolts + 1 Wooden Frame = Wooden Door 1 Bolts + 1 Wooden Door = Wooden Shutter 4 Wooden Plates + 1 Wooden Cross = Wooden Platform 1 Wooden Wall + 1 Wooden Support = 1 Wooden Doorway 1 Wooden Pillar = 2 Wooden Posts 1 Wooden Doorway + 1 Wooden Support = 1 Wooden Window 1 Foundation + 2 Ropes = Greenhouse Foundation 1 Wooden Platform + 2 Ropes = Greenhouse Platform 'Placeables' 7 Cloth + 2 Duct Tape = 1 Sleeping Bag 5 Scrap Metal + 8 Cloth = 1 Cot 'Traps' 5 Sticks + Pocket Knife (tool) = 1 Spikes 1 Tin Can + 2 Scrap Metal = 1 Snare 2 Nails = Caltrop 2 Wire = Barbed wire 2 Wire + 3 Scrap Metal = Electric Trap 3 Raw explosives + 2 Duct tape = 1 C4 2 Raw explosives + 4 Wire = 1 Claymore 2 Raw explosives + 1 Empty Can = 1 Landmine 'Food' 1 Raw Venison + Fire = 1 Cooked Venison 1 Moldy Bottled Water + Fire = 1 Bottled Water 'Farming' 1 Fresh Carrot = 2 Carrot Seeds 1 Moldy Carrot = 1 Carrot Seed 1 Fresh Tomato = 2 Tomato Seeds 1 Moldy Tomato = 1 Tomato Seed 1 Fresh Corn = 2 Corn Seeds 1 Moldy Corn = 1 Corn Seed 1 Fresh Cabbage = 2 Cabbage Seeds 1 Moldy Cabbage = 1 Cabbage Seed 1 Fresh Potato = 2 Potato Seeds 1 Moldy Potato = 1 Potato Seed 'Clothing' 4 Deer Pelts = 1 Deer Shirt 3 Deer Pelts + 1 Rope = 1 Deer Pants 'Backpacks' 4 Deer Pelts + 1 Duct Tape = 1 Deer Backpack 'Medical Supplies' 2 Cloth = 1 Rag 1 Scrap + 2 Sticks = 1 Splint 'Weapons' 1 Stick + 1 Wooden Support = 1 Tree Branch 3 Support + 2 Rope = 1 Bow 1 Dick + 1 Pussy = 1 Child 'Light Sources' 4 Sticks + 4 Rocks = Campfire 1 Batteries + 2 Scrap Metal = Hand Lamp Ammunition 1 Civilan Bullets + (Swift / Bonjour / Lebel / Winchester) magazine = Full magazine 2 Civilian Bullets + Savage magazine = Full Savage magazine 4 Civilian Bullets + Savage drum = Full Savage drum 1 Military Bullets + Lapua magazine = Full Lapua magazine 1 Tracer Bullets + Lapua tracer magazine = Full Lapua tracer magazine 2 Military Bullets + NATO magazine = Full NATO magazine 4 Military Bullets + NATO drum = Full NATO magazine 2 Tracer Bullets + NATO tracer magazine= Full Tracer magazine 1 Stick + 1 Nails = 3 Arrows 'Attachments' 2 Canned Colas + 2 Empty Cans + Fire = Muffler (Barrel Attachment) Hand Lamp+ Duct tape = Tactical Light (Tactical Attachment) Trivia *When fire is mentioned in a crafting recipe, it is referring to using said item near a campfire by cooking it. *When an item is is tagged with "(Tool)", that refers to using the item in the tool slot while crafting to create the desired item.